Mayaka Ibara
}}}}} }}}}| valign="top" }}}}| — }}}}}}} }}}}|, }}}}}} }} }} |} ' Mayaka Ibara' ( 伊原 摩耶花, Ibara Mayaka ) is one of the four main characters of Hyouka, of which all are students at Kamiyama High School and members of the mystery solving Classics Club. She is strict with others and herself. Biography Mayaka has been in the same class and school as Hōtarō for nine yearsOfficial Light Novel website character description. Retrieved 23/06/2014. since their first grade in elementary school, while she and Hōtarō attended the same middle and high school as Satoshi. As of now Mayaka is a member of the Manga Club, a volunteer librarian for the Library Club on Fridays, and the Classics Club, of which she joined in MayOfficial Light Novel website character description. Retrieved 23/06/2014., primarily due to Satoshi being a member. ''General Information'' 'Personality' Mayaka Ibara has a strong sense of responsibilityOfficial Light Novel website character description. Retrieved 23/06/2014. and even nitpicky with herself and others, and consequently fairly irascible. Though she can be impulsive, stubborn and rudely frank, Ibara is very capable of being nice. She generally, unless annoyed, is very pleasant and kind to the people around her. Her more pleasant demeanor is shown through such habits as giving nicknames to her friends like Chitanda, whom she calls "Chii-chan". She is also very fond and possessive of manga and their artists, as she is a manga artist herself. She also likes foreign mysteries.Official Light Novel website character description. Retrieved 23/06/2014. 'Appearance' Ibara is a fairly short and small framed girl, standing at 148cm (4'10"), and weighing 48 kg (106 lbs). She has most of her short sepia-brown colored hair cut just below her ears with her bangs cut above her eyebrows. Ibara's hair is generaly styled in a way that fans out near the bottom, though on occasion she wears it up in small pigtails. Mayaka's eyes are fanango-pink and sparkle whenever she reads manga. Ibara is principally seen in the Kamiyama High School uniform. When not in her school uniform, she dresses in a rather "casual chic" style. She also does cosplays of classic manga characters. Relationships ''Satoshi Fukube Mayaka has had a crush on Satoshi since middle school, however, he always brushed her feelings aside with a joke. She is oblivious to the fact that Satoshi actually reciprocates her feelings, but is hesitant to act upon them. Due to this, she restrains her emotions and hides her feelings for him. Nevertheless Mayaka calls him by the nickname "Fuku-Chan". At the start of the second year, Mayaka finally received an answer from Satoshi and the two started dating since then. Eru Chitanda She is close friends with Eru and calls her by the nickname "Chi-chan". Hōtarō Oreki She has known Hōtarō since middle school where they were known as Kaburaya Middle School's best couple, much to the disgust and annoyance of both of them and she usually talks to him in a sarcastic manner, for she dislikes Hōtarō's laid-back attitude and life-style. She seems to have trouble accepting the fact that Hōtarō is able to solve mysteries and puzzles she herself couldn't. Despite this, the two do care for each other, as she was worried in episode 18 when Oreki wanted to do something and thought he had a could, telling him to bundle up and get better (she legitimately thought he was ill). Oreki in turn got mad for her sake when Satoshi stole her valentine chocolate for him so he could avoid answering her love confession. The two tend to be harsh with each other due to their clashing personalities, but are good friends deep down. Quotes *"Oreki, you're strange!" *"What an idiot." *"I'm not angry!" *"Use your brain." *"Why do you have this, Chii-chan?" *"This is just sad, I'm running away to Fuku-chan." Gallery ''For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery: Mayaka Ibara '' Mayaka.png Mayaka...png|Mayaka reading " A Corpse By Evening" Mayaka Ibara.jpg 104.png 0024.png Mayaka with Zennasister.jpg|Mayaka with Rie and Kayo Zenna Wikia-Visualization-Main,hyouka.png '' Trivia *She's the smallest person among the group. *Her favorite manga is "A Corpse by Evening". *During Kanya Fest, Mayaka cosplays characters from 3 different classic manga series. *#Frolbericheri from There Were Eleven *#Akko from Himitsu no Akko-chan *#Senri Mariko from Rainbow Parakeet *Mayaka is a exceptionally talented manga artist, and is creating her own manga. *She calls Satoshi "Fuku-chan" and Chitanda "Chii-chan". *She was born on May the 24th (fans rumor). References Related Articles Category:Spoiler warning templates Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Students